


What if he is an ax murderer

by BehindTheCellarDoor, Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Cute, Fluff, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheCellarDoor/pseuds/BehindTheCellarDoor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The person Castiel was waiting for at the bar was running late. He normally didn't let strangers chat him up, but when a man with dirty blond hair casually slid over to him, he had no choice but to accept his invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if he is an ax murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written as an RP by Hiyochi and BehindTheCellarDoor.  
> Illustrations by BehindTheCellarDoor.

A man with dirty blond hair casually slid over to him at the bar. “Hey, come here often?” he said with a deep voice while suggestively raising his eyebrows with a smile.

Castiel blushed slightly and cleared his throat, averting his eyes from the other man. “Ehrm… not much… I guess.”

“No? That’s too bad, I would have seen you sooner.” replied the guy in the leather jacket with a playful smile.

“I… I suppose that is statistically possible, yes…” Castiel murmured. 

“So, what bring you around uhm… I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” The man smiled again, “I’m Dean, you?”

Castiel nervously played with the sleeve of his trench coat, glancing at the clock on the wall nearby. “I… I was just waiting for someone… but it seems they are not coming.” He turned to look at him again, stuttering lightly. “M-My name?”

“Yes, your name.” There it was, that smile again. “I can’t call you gorgeous all night, can I? Well, unless you want me to, because that can be arranged.” Dean winked at him before chuckling slightly, stealing a blush from Castiel’s cheeks. “The person you’re waiting for is probably just running a little late. I mean, why would they ditch a person like you?” He looked over him. “I’ll keep you company until they come by. Are you okay with that?”

“I-I guess I am okay with that, yes.” Castiel cleared his throat again before extending his hand. “I am Castiel.” 

Dean took his hand shook it. “Nice to meet you, Castiel.” He smiled as his hand lingered a little before finally letting go of Castiel’s.

“Nice to meet you too…Dean.”

“So you were waiting for someone. Plans? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, dropping his hand back to the counter. “Uhm, well, I was just meeting with my brother, actually.”

“Oh…” Dean was slightly disheartened that it was family so they  _had_  to come, and that meant he would have to depart at some point. “Catching up on things?” he asked. “I wish I could do that with my brother but he’s too busy studying. So…Cas. May I call you Cas? Castiel is kinda a mouthful to say each time.”

Castiel looked at the glass of water in front of him, trying hard not to look at Dean. “I am thinking this was just one of his plans to make me go out. He is quite the trickster” He stopped, realizing he was telling personal stuff to a complete stranger. “Anyway… Studying you said? College, I presume? And, I guess Cas is okay with me.” 

“I guess lucky me that your brother got you to go out.” Dean gave Castiel an honest smile. “Yeah, college. He’s a bit of a geek.” He laughed affectionately, “He’s going to go places, I’m sure of it.” He looked back at Cas with an easy smile, “Since you’re out already and we’re here, do you might want something to drink?” 

Castiel smiled slightly; there was something special in Dean’s eyes when he talked about his brother. “Well, I wish success for your brother.” He tilted his head and tapped the glass of water. “I don’t require any more liquids for the moment, thank you.” 

Dean lighted up at Cas’s reply about his brother before looking at him. Thinking that he was seriously being honest, meaning he was a good person. He wanted to spend more time with Castiel so he decided to press his luck. “Then… how about something to eat? I know this place nearby that has really good burgers.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I mean… you don’t have to, just since you said you didn’t want any more drinks, maybe you’d want something to eat.” 

Castiel tapped his foot nervously before looking at the clock again. It had been an hour since his brother was supposed to arrive… he had nothing to lose. ‘He could be an ax murderer as far as you know.’ He turned to look back at Dean. “I suppose a burger would be good, I am a burger enthusiast.”

A grin flashed on Dean’s face. “Great, me too. I hope the burgers doesn’t fall short of your expectations.” He grabbed his jacket, resting in the seat next to him, and looked at Cas. “Uhm… did you just want to follow my car?”

“You would have to drive really slow, I don’t walk that fast.” Replied Castiel.

Dean stared at the man in front of him who had a face of complete seriousness for a moment, unsure if it was a joke before he broke out laughing. “I mean with your own car. I don’t mean you walking, Cas.”

“I don’t have a car, but I could just take a cab and have him follow yours.” He shrugged.

Dean arched a brow at him. “No that’s also ridiculous. If you don’t find me creepy, did you want me to give you a lift? It’s not far from here and if your brother does come back, it’ll be quick to drop you back over here.

‘This is how every horror movie begins. Get in that car and you’ll be found dead in a ditch.’ Castiel thought with paranoia.

“That would be great, if you don’t mind.” Said Castiel.

Dean smiled brightly. “Yeah I don’t mind.” He lead Cas out to his Impala and opened the door for him before sliding into the driver’s seat. “What kind of music do you listen to, Cas?” He started the engine and glanced at Cas before starting the way to the diner.

‘Would a serial killer drive this kind of car? …Probably not, right?’ Castiel thought as he glanced around the interior. “Nice car, Impala… 66?” he commented.

Dean laughed a little. “Close, but it’s a 67. This right here is my baby, had her since I was a teen.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “I suppose any kind of music is good with me. I have a special liking for The Beatles and the such, though.”

Dean looked at Cas before centering his attention back to the road. “The Beatles huh?” He turned on the stereo and lowered the volume lightly, muffling the sounds of Led Zeppelin playing. “Uh..The Beatles are in there somewhere in my cassette collection.” 

“Cassettes…” He nodded thoughtfully. “Good thing you kept the original stereo. They sound better like that.” He motioned his head towards the stereo. “Aerosmith?” 

Dean laughed again, just a little. “Actually, Led Zeppelin. But I’m sure that’s actually somewhere in the collection too.” He pulled up to the diner and cut the engine. “Told you, not far from here.” He got out of the car and opened Cas’s door for him. 

“Thanks.” He tumbled out of the car and walked to the diner with him.

As they walked into the diner, some of the people there greeted Dean with big smiles, asking how he was doing. He replied to them, laughing a little as he leaded Cas to one of the booths. 

“Kind of a small place but they have really good food, all of it is pretty good.” Dean grinned.

Castiel replied to his grin with a smile of his own “I am always looking for good burger places.”

“Well I hope this comes up as a good burger place for you.”

The server came by, addressing Dean with a “Wow, finally you bring a date around!” kind of comment and Dean could do nothing but blush and mumble a “Shut up, Jo.” Before asking for drinks. “I’ll just have water, thanks.”

Castiel blushed at the exchange and replied to the server as she looked at him with a devious smile. “Uhm… some water for me too.”

She left with their order and Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her go. “Uh…sorry. Don’t mind them, they’re just teasing.” He smiled a little “They’re nice people though, a bit nosy, but nice.”

‘Serial killers don’t take their victims to places where they can be recognized. You are safe. ‘ Castiel sighed with relief, internally. “They look like nice people… So, do you come here often?” He smiled, aware that he was repeating the first thing Dean had said to him.

Dean looked at Cas before a smile spread across his face. “I guess you can say that.” he laughed lightly before turning the attention back to him. “So, Cas what do you do for living?” He rested his arms on the table, looking at Castiel curiously. “You don’t have to answer anything you don’t feel comfortable answering, feel free to ask me questions too.

“Me?” Castiel looked down at the table. “Nothing too interesting… I- I am a tax accountant. Boring stuff.” He raised his face to look at him. “What about you?”

“Oh, that would explain the suit and tie right? Just come from work?” said Dean, pointing. “I’m a mechanic, nothing too interesting about me either.” A grin was caught on his lips. “Just…grease and cars.”

Castiel lowered his gaze to his own clothes. “Well, yes, but I usually dress like this anyway.” He looked back at him. “A mechanic? I guess that explains the sweet ride. I think that is, by far, a more interesting job. Do you have your own repair shop?”

“Usually? So you mean you usually just wear a suit and tie?” Dean arched a brow. “And thanks, complimenting my baby. I wish I would have my own shop, but not yet. Still working on it. One day, though. One day I’ll have my own.” he said thoughtfully.

Castiel squinted, “What… what is wrong with suits and ties? They are classy.” He watched Dean raise his hands as a defense. Castiel thought about what Dean said about his own shop before he nodded with a soft smile gracing his face. “I’ll be sure to be your first client then. I just have to get a car and wreck it. No problem.”

“Nothing is wrong with a suit and tie, you look great, though your tie is on backwards. But somehow it pulls your look together.” Dean smiled at Cas before laughing. “And, if that’s your way of saying you want to see me again, that’s some way to do it Cas.” He looked up at him. “Don’t wreak your car, you might get hurt in the process and that means you can’t see me. I’ll give you a discount, though. A discount for the cute tax accountant.” He winked again.

Castiel looked down at his tie with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Uhm, using your tie backwards is what is  _in_  right now…” He laughed, blushing deeper. “Thank you Dean. I-if you ever need someone to help you with your taxes, I’ll be glad to help you. Maybe even help you get a buck or two more from the state.” He added with a dumb smile.

Dean noticed Cas’s blush and couldn’t help but think  _he is really cute_. “I’m flattered Cas, you sly rebel, giving me extra money.” He laughed “I’ll be sure to leave my taxes in your capable hands.” Grinned the blonde.

“Fight the system, right?” replied Cas shyly.

The server came back out with their food, sliding it in front of them before setting straws down for their drinks.

“So…you ready to try this?” said Dean.

Castiel looked at the food and thanked the server before she left. ‘Sweet jesus, that looks delicious.’

“Sweet jesus, that looks delicious, Dean.”

Dean grinned once more “Wait ‘til you try it.” He picked up the burger and bit into it, humming happily.

Castiel took the burger, inspected it before smelling it and nodding thoughtfully. He took a bite and moaned quietly, it was incredible. He didn’t even bother to swallow before talking with his mouth full. “Oh my god…. that is the best burger I have ever tasted.”

Dean swallowed a bite of burger in his mouth before smiling widely at Cas. “I know, right?!” He moved his leg and accidentally bumped Cas. “Oh sorry.” He moved his leg again before going after his burger once more.

Castiel smiled faintly at the touch before attacking the meal. He wanted to violently eat the burger, but there was a cute guy in front of him… so he had to do it like a normal human being. “Seriously, they are delicious… So… what were you doing at that place?”

“Glad you like ‘em. Also glad that I found someone who shares my enthusiasm about burgers.” Dean smiled shortly. “Uh well…I go there sometime to just…I don’t know. Relax? Get a few drinks, do something to kill time before going home.” He wiped his mouth with a napkin and sipped on his water. “I don’t normally chat people up….but I couldn’t resist when I saw you.” He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Castiel flushed red, ‘Not again, please…” he silently chide himself, gulping a drink of water. “I… I don’t normally let people chat me up, if that makes it better…”

Dean blushed slightly as he smiled at Cas. “I don’t know what you would think is better….that you got someone to chat you up or that I chat you up.”

Castiel clutched his glass of water “I am just saying I am glad you are not an ax murderer. I mean…I mean, you are cute, and I usually don’t let strangers chat me up, but you seemed different… and _…_ ”

_‘_ Shit. You are fucking up this really bad.’ Castiel panicked internally.

“What I am trying to say is that you seem like a nice person.” His blushing intensified –if that was even possible-

Dean paused for a moment before laughing. “An ax murderer?” he snorted, “Nice to know what my first impression on you was.” He smiled, more like grinned actually. “I think you’re cute too.” He chuckled lightly. “Thanks for thinking I’m a nice person, though, I could have been an ax murderer.”

“Psychopaths are usually attractive and charismatic, I could still be wrong.” Castiel smiled.

Dean arched a brow. “I don’t know what kind of people you’re looking at but alright Cas.” He laughed again before playfully bumping knees with Cas. “Do you want to get something for dessert?”

Cas smiled and bumped his knee back. “Yeah, that would be great. I hope they have cake.”

“Hmm lemme guess…”Dean looked at Cas, observantly. “Chocolate?”

Castiel grinned, “Of course, is there any other kind? What’s your favorite dessert?”

“Pie.” He answered, matching Cas’s grin. “All sorts of Pie. But if I had a choice: cherry.” He called the server back over and asked for dessert before looking back at Cas. “So your brother isn’t really coming is he?”

Castiel sighed “No… Gabe can be kind of a dick sometimes.”

“Gabe? That’s what your brother’s name is? My brother’s name is Sam, but I call him Sammy just to annoy him.”

“His name is actually Gabriel, but… but I call him Gabe sometimes.” He sure was smiling a lot today. “Sam? That is a good name. Is he the only brother you have?”

“Yeah, I only have one brother. No other siblings, just me and him.” He stopped talking, thinking a little about Sam before looking back up at Cas. “And yourself? Any other siblings?”

“I have a younger sister, Anna and two older brothers… but I don’t see them much.” Castiel took another drink of water. “How old are you , anyway?”

“I’m 27. “ replied Dean smiling a little. “How old are you?”

He smiled back “I am 29.”

Dean bumped knees with Cas again with a smile before the server came back with their desserts.

Castiel smiled at the bump and tapped his glass of water. ‘Think of something to say, Castiel.’

“So… uhm… I am not really good at small talk.” He thanked the server and stared at the chocolate cake.

“That’s okay, just enjoy the cake. I’m not all the great with small talk either, mostly already asked you all the basic questions I can think of.” Dean hummed a little before taking a fork of pie. “What’s your favorite color?” he said, laughing a little.

“Green. Yours?” Castiel responded as he took a bite of cake.

“Blue.” Dean smiled back at Cas before eating another bite of pie. “Kinda like your eyes.”

Castiel blushed. ‘Stop blushing, goddammit! You are not a teenager. ‘

“Your eyes are really nice too… really green.”

‘He didn’t say your eyes were nice, genius.’He cleared his throat. “Favorite number?”

Dean smiled at Cas’s blush. “Number hmm? I haven’t ever thought of that. Maybe…4. I don’t know.” He laughed. “Do you have a favorite number then?”

“7, of course. 7 is a glorious number.” Replied Cas, smiling widely.

“Glorious?” Dean laughed harder. “Alright, favorite animal?”

“Hmm… that is a tough one. I think a mockingbird…. yes, a mockingbird. You look like a tiger kind of guy.” Castiel pointed out, observing Dean this time.

“Do I? I don’t really have a favorite animal but I guess it can be a tiger.”

Castiel nodded, sure of himself that he made a good deduction. “Definitely a tiger.”

“Do you have a question or do you want me to ask another?” Dean asked.

“Ehrm…. pepsi or coke?” Castiel blurted, having the first thing come to mind.

“Coke.” Dean answered quickly.

Castiel smiled and raised his hand for a high five. “Right on!”

Dean smiled before giving Cas a high-five. “So….have a good night though your brother kinda ditched you?” He looked at Cas hopefully.

Castiel smiled. “I had a great evening, thank you very much, Dean. You know… I know one or two great burger places, if you ever want to go… I mean… if you want.”

“I’d love that, Cas. Always looking for a good burger place and good company.” Dean called the server and hand her a card before leaving a tip on the table. “Let’s get you home then, hmm?”

“I don’t know… you could still be some psychopath. Then you would have my address.”

“Okay then, how do I prove myself to you that I’m just a guy who’s really attracted to you and not out to murder you and just wants a second date?” Dean asked with a simple smile.

Castiel’s face turned as red as the communist flag. “So… this was a date….”

“Well….did you want it to be a date? I’m just a guy who’s optimistic.” Dean chuckled slightly.

Castiel responded with a mildly serious face. “I don’t think this was a date.” A smile crept up his face. “But we could have one. I mean, if you want and all.”

A bright grin crossed Dean’s lips. “I’d love one. Maybe you can show me one of those burger places you were talking about. Then we can compare burgers.”

“That sounds like a good plan. That sounds like a really good plan. So… do you have a card or something?”

“I should be asking you that, Mr. Tax accountant.” Dean laughed before reaching into his wallet, pulling out a card and writing his number on the back before giving it to Cas. “Have I passed the test of not being a serial killer yet?”

Castiel laughed and took out his wallet, taking his own card and handing it to Dean. He read the name on Dean’s card. “Winchester, huh?” He nodded with a smile “I suppose serial killers don’t just tell their last name to their victims.” He smirked. “Of course, that could be a fake name. But I’ll take the risk.” He said before bumping his knee.

Dean looked down at the card. “Novak. Fancy name, Castiel Novak. Hmm, I like the ring of that.” He smiled again before gently nudging his foot with his own. “I’m going to get bruises on my knees if you keep bumping knees with me.” He grinned before putting away the card into his pocket. “I also don’t think serial killers would just have the same name and just have a card handy on what they work as, location, number, and address of the work place by heart. If you still think I’m a creep call the shop and have the person who answers verify me, Mr. Novak.”

“Well, maybe I will do that, Mr. Winchester. You never know, maybe you have a thousand cards with a thousand different names. A different person everyday… sounds appealing, doesn’t it?” grinned Cas.

“I sound like some undercover person, secret identity. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you should get to know me to see if I’m the real  _Dean Winchester._ ” He smiled “But being able to get a second date with you sounds even more appealing than having a million identities that I have to remember.”

Castiel blushed, “You are quite the charmer, Mr.Winchester… if that is your real name.” He raised his eyebrows playfully. “I would love to have a date with you.” He took out a bill and handed it to Dean. “Here, this is for the meal.”

Dean shook his head slightly. “Just catch the next meal.” He looked up at Cas. “Plus, then I have something to hold you to so you have to come back.”

Castiel huffed and smiled. “Okay then, Dean.” He offered his hand. “It was really nice meeting you, I guess I’ll have to thank Gabriel for ditching me.”

“I have to thank him too for letting me have a chance to get a date with his really attractive brother.” Dean winked at Castiel before shaking his hand. He looked at him before raising it up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. “May I take you home then Mr. Novak?”

“It would be a pleasure to have you accompany me home, Mr.Winchester.”

Dean smiled and continued to hold Cas’s hand, leading him out. He waved to some people before walking out, they were making their comments but he quickly left before he –or Cas for that matter- could hear them. He laughed a little before opening the Impala’s door for Cas, slowly letting go of his hand. He went into the driver’s seat and started the engine. “You want to choose the music this time?”

“If I may…” Castiel looked through the cassette collection Dean pointed out and searched for a bit until he found a Beatles’ cassette. He smiled and put it on, “Here Comes The Sun” started playing.

“Hmm..I forgot I had this song.” Dean commented.

“It’s really nice.” Castiel replied. “My house is not far from here, you can turn right in the next corner, please.” he pointed.

“Can do.” Dean followed Cas’s directions as he drummed lightly on the steering wheel, humming. After a couple blocks, Cas stopped him and he parked outside the building. “So can I walk you to the door? So you know….you don’t accidentally get like jumped?” He laughed slightly as he looked over at Cas.

“Or murdered with an ax, for that matter.” Castiel smiled warmly at him. “Of course you can.”

Dean smiled brightly before getting out of the car and opening Cas’s door. “Well you can look me over, I don’t have some hidden ax. You’re welcome to touch too.” He winked and laughed.

“Let’s leave that for the second date.” Castiel laughed as he walked over to the entrance, taking out his keys. “Thank you very much for tonight, Dean. I really enjoyed it.”

“I had a lot of fun too, Cas. Have a goodnight.” He smiled, lingering for a moment before waving slightly and going back to the impala.

“Dean…” Castiel grabbed his arm before he could walk away, turning him around and placing a kiss on his cheek with a smile. “I’ll call you.”

Dean grinned brightly, nodding a little. “I’ll be waiting, Cas.” He waved and went to the impala, watching Cas go inside before driving home, smiling stupidly to himself. He would later get a call at work and they would go on their first date… Then the second, then the third, until they lost count.


End file.
